成就（起源）
点击阅读其他龙之纪元游戏中的成就。 成就 或 奖杯 象征着在''龙腾世纪: 起源游戏过程中完成（不一定是要同一次通关）的目标. 这些目标包括达到剧情中特定环节, 在关键分支上作出的选择, 习得专精, 以及完成某些任务. 每获得一个成就都会予以玩家一定数量的游戏得分；这些分数纯粹是用来攀比，不能带来实际收益. 成就的获得会在玩家的生货账号上自动更新 (登录生货论坛后位于用户名旁边). 龙之纪元：起源 }} 可下载内容（DLC） 石囚 }} 守护者要塞 }} 重返奥斯塔伽 }} 黑暗编年史 }} 蕾莉安娜之歌 }} 阿伽拉克的魔像 }} 狩猎女巫 }} 龙之纪元：起源-觉醒 }} 摘要 * 在任务野兽的天性中如果你同意帮助狼人们将扎瑟瑞安引到他们的巢穴再背叛他，你仍将获得成就猎捕者，即便实际上你是跟狼人站队。 * 在任务族中之圣者中如果你帮助布兰卡对抗卡瑞狄恩后再说服她摧毁神砧，你将获得成就务实者，即便你并没有保留神砧。 * Upon purchasing the Awakening, Golems of Amgarrak or Witch Hunt expansions, it becomes possible to unlock all of the talent based achievements at a much faster pace, by simply creating a new character for the story, and allocating skill points towards a specific talent tree from the beginning rather than earning them over the 20 levels needed whilst playing the original campaign. * 如果安装了觉醒、阿伽拉克的魔像或狩猎女巫，解锁所有的技能成就和角色达到20级的职业成就将会变得非常简单，只需要新创造一个角色并将天赋点都堆在某一技能树上即可。 * For the Enthralling achievement, you must gain full approval from a Genlock, Hurlock, Ogre, Shriek, Hurlock Emissary and Blight Wolf. Although other types of darkspawn are recruitable, they do not count. * 成就“奴役”只许赢得魔人、矮魔人、食人魔、尖啸者、魔人使者和瘟潮狼即可。 * For the Vendetta achievement, you must place all three fenced items, Bann Perrin's suspect undergarments, and Jovi Merice's corpse on the captain's body (you DON'T need to place the mage's ring on it - you can just keep it for Sketch). Once the items are placed, report to Marjolaine for the achievement. * 成就“宿怨”必须将三件赃物、佩林男爵的可疑内衣、以及乔维莫里斯的尸体放在队长身上（法师的指环可以留着，并不是完成任务的重要条件），一旦物品放置完成，向玛乔莱尼汇报即可解锁成就。 漏洞 * On the PC the achievement '''Blight-Queller' states that you must kill 1,000 Darkspawn. However, you actually only have to kill 1,000 enemies of any type. The PS3 version of this achievement counts Darkspawn only, though they must all be killed by the character you control on one playthrough, which basically requires finding an area with many darkspawn, slaughtering them, and then doing multiple reloads. On occasion the Xbox 360 achievement will not be granted no matter how many Darkspawn are killed. (08/04/10 1200 DS killed without second or third trophies). The Xbox 360 achievement for Blight-Queller will only count kills done by the main character. It is also quite possible that it also only counts kills done when you are in control of the character. This however can be avoided by deleting the Dragon Age Origins 1.04 patch. The kills will count across multiple playthroughs no matter who gains the kills, be it the player character or a party member. After the achievement is collected the patch can be reinstalled. Another fix without deleting the patch is to play through the game until you reach the Alienage in Denerim: Final Battle. Save by the grand oak tree. If your custom character is a mage, run up the wooden platform to the left of where the Darkspawn are trying to get in. Cast Inferno, Blizzard, or Tempest on the darkspawn behind the gate to take them out. There are roughly 11-12 darkspawn per run (if you quit right after the initial wave is killed). You only need to do it about 100 times to get the three achievements. Alternatively, you can get over 40 per turn if you persist through and kill all the remaining darkspawn. If you want to do this, after the initial AOE spell, use Mana Clash on the darkspawn general to take him out quickly, then Cone of Cold to freeze the first Ogre. Go through the gate to get close to the bridge, then cast repeated AOE spells near the bridge's exit - it will take out most darkspawn quickly as they come across. The other ogres that come through can usually be taken care of by the rest of your party. Note: The number of darkspawn killed by the main character apparently has nothing to do with the number of darkspawn showed as killed on the heroic party accomplishments board. * On the PS3 the Perfectionist achievement may be awarded prematurely during a playthrough of the Witch Hunt DLC if one saves in the library after acquiring Finn as a party member; on loading the save, Perfectionist is awarded, even if only one ending of Origins has been viewed. * On the PS3 the Perfectionist achievement may be awarded for only doing three of the four playthroughs. This was seen after finishing the Loghain sacrifice without doing the Alistair sacrifice. 外部链接 * Dragon Age Origins Trophy Guide * Dragon Age Origins Trophy Guide (No Login Required) * Dragon Age: Origins & Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Achievement Guide Category:成就 Category:Wait for Translation Category:龙腾世纪：起源 游戏内容